Glitter Force Rainbow!
ATTENTION!!!! This article belongs to Japanesenerd247! You are allowed to make any grammatical changes, but NO major changes! If you do, I'll delete your page! Thank you! :) Glitter Force Rainbow! ''is the first-ever Glitter Force collab created by PrettyPreppy~ and Japanesenerd247. Instead of five girls who become magical warriors, there are eight girls to start off with! Story Once upon a time, in the wonderful kingdom of Marveloria, there lived the beautiful Queen Rainbownia who lived peacefully with her daughter/first assistant, Toria. That is, they haved lived peacefully, until the evil Black Kingdom of Darkness has taken over the kingdom, stealing all of the color from the kingdom….. Characters ''Francesca Jenkins- Glitter Passion Voiced by: Monica Rial Francesca is the smart yet cheerful 13 year-old who goes to Sunshine Beach Middle School. Whenever not in school, she is mostly planing something, such as a party. She always finds a reason to love, and she is passionate girl who strives for almost anything. As Glitter Passion, she represents love and her color is pink. Her introduction is "Bursting with love! Oh so sweet! I’m Glitter Passion!" Her finishing attack is Sparkle Shimmer, and her upgraded attack is Sparkle Shimmer Rainstorm. Venus Carlson- Glitter Elegance Voiced by: Melissa Fahn Venus is the elegant and beautiful 13 year-old girl who goes to Beautiful Beach Private School. Despite her beauty, she is pretty cold-hearted and mean, that is, when you stereotype about her. Other than that, she is collective and basically a bookworm. As Glitter Elegance, she represents loyalty and her color is orange. Her introduction is "Royalty is the key! The power of loyalty! I’m Glitter Elegance!" Her finishing attack is Sparkle Cream, and her upgraded attack is Sparkle Cream Whirlwind. Becky Morris- Glitter Joy Voiced by: Caitlyn Glass Being the fun and outgoing 13 year-old of the group, Becky is always there to be the life of the party, no matter the situation. She always believes in happiness and smiles, and she has a big heart, so it can be broken sometimes. As Glitter Joy, she represents happiness and her color is yellow. Her introduction is "Fresh! With the power of the smiling sun! I’m Glitter Joy!" Her finishing attack is Sparkle Happiness, and her upgraded attack is Sparkle Happiness Bursting. Daniella Holley- Glitter Minty Voiced by: Sandy Fox The calm and cool-headed 13 year-old, Daniella has been friends with Francesca since preschool. Both differ in personalities, but still remained friends. She does try her best to remain cool, but whenever angered, she starts to thrash and yells in a threatening voice. As Glitter Minty, she represents the earth and her color is lime green. Her introduction is "As fresh as the calming earth! I’m Glitter Minty!" Her finishing attack attack is Sparkle Emerald, and her upgraded attack is Sparkle Emerald Shine. Roxy Lewis- Glitter Freedom Voiced by: Brina Palencia Roxy is the rough-n-tough 13 year-old girl with a big appetite for food, boys, and rock 'n roll. She is a HUGE fan of rock 'n roll, in fact, she is is excellent on the drums, guitar, bass, and vocals. Her favorite food is junk food and all things fried, and she wants to meet every single cute boy there is and having them become her band members (and possibly big fan). As Glitter Freedom, she represents independence and her color is cyan. Her introduction is "Rock ‘n roll is the way to go! I’m Glitter Freedom!" Her finishing attack is Sparkle Strum, and her upgraded attack is Sparkle Strum Solo. Rebecca Diamond- Glitter Grace Voiced by: Cherami Leigh Rebecca is the graceful 13 year-old girl who just loves to dance. Unlike her twin sister, Avery, she is part of a dance group, while Avery is an idol. Rebecca cares for nothing else but friends, family, and dancing. As Glitter Grace, she represents beauty and her color is cornflower blue. Her introduction is "Gracefulness and beauty! Wonderfully lovely! I’m Glitter Grace!" Her finishing attack is Sparkle Ballet, and her upgraded attack is Sparkle Ballet Spinning. Avery Diamond- Glitter Luna Voiced by: Luci Christian Avery is the 13 year-old twin sister to Rebecca. Avery is an idol/songwriter named BlueWild. She happens to be alot nicer than Rebecca, despite her very gothic and feeble nature. As Glitter Luna, she represents determination and her color is blue. Her introduction is "The stars in the night! The moon in the twilight! I’m Glitter Luna!" Her finishing attack is Sparkle Midnight, and her upgraded attack is Sparkle Midnight eclipse. Nikki Hawkins- Glitter Rhythm Voiced by: Kari Wahlgren The smartest and musically talented of them all, Nikki is a 13 year-old prodigy as far as EVERYTHING. She is also a great cook, and helps out in the school cafeteria as well as cooking for her friends. What she loves most of all is Avery's music and composing her own. As Glitter Rhythm, she represents music and her color is purple. Her introduction is "Do-re-mi! 1-2-3! I’m Glitter Rhythm!" Her finishing attack is Sparkle Melody, and her upgraded attack is Sparkle Melody Concerto. Mascot Toria Voiced by: Stephanie Sheh Toria is the main ally/mascot of the series. Toria just loves the rainbow and all of the colors, and loves to eat cheesecake. Toria is kind-hearted and friendly, but can be full of tough love when needed. Villains Blackina Voiced by: Megan Hollingshead Blackina is the leader/general of the Black Kingdom of Darkness. Blackina is selfish, evil, and crude to anything and anyone, especially the Glitter Force. She also hates the rainbow. Greyphisto Voiced by: Mike McFarland Greyphisto is Blackina's husband, and he is a real softie for nearly everything, including puppies. Greyphisto also hates the rainbow, but is believed to be Toria's brother. Reggie Voiced by: Steven Blum Reggie was once a human who loved warm colors, but after being hypnotized, he now hates everything colorful and is a loyal servant to Blackina. Darkheart Voiced by: Sean Schemmel Darkheart is the main monster of the series. This monster is created from stealing the color from a person's heart, making it black, and turning it into a Darkheart. Locations Sunshine Beach Middle School The school where some of the Glitter Force go to. Beautiful Beach Private School The school where Venus goes to. Items Glitter Hearts The Glitter Force's main item to transform and attack. They say "Insert Glitter Heart! Glitter Force Makeover!" Glitter Bracelets The Glitter Force's main item to transform and attack, along with the Glitter Hearts. They use this to perform their unity attack: Glitter Mode Fusion! Glitter Wands The Glitter Force's upgraded weapon. They use this to perform their ultimate attack: Goddess Mode Rainbow Remix! Episodes # A Super Beginning! # The Beautiful Glitter Elegant! # Glitter Joy vs. The Sadness Darkheart #The Calm Glitter Minty! #Look Out! Rock Out, Glitter Freedom! Poll! Who is your favorite Glitter Force Rainbow character? Francesca Jenkins- Glitter Passion Venus Carlson - Glitter Elegance Becky Morris - Glitter Joy Daniella Holley- Glitter Minty Roxy Lewis - Glitter Freedom Rebecca Diamond - Glitter Grace Avery Diamond - Glitter Luna Nikki Hawkins- Glitter Rhythm Gallery Screenshot (114).png|Glitter Rhythm Screenshot (112).png|Glitter Luna Screenshot (110).png|Glitter Grace Screenshot (106).png|Glitter Freedom Screenshot (103).png|Glitter Minty Screenshot (101).png|Glitter Joy Screenshot (99).png|Glitter Elegance Screenshot (97).png|Glitter Passion Screenshot (113).png|Nikki Hawkins Screenshot (111).png|Avery Diamond Screenshot (108).png|Rebecca Diamond Screenshot (107).png|Roxy Lewis Screenshot (104).png|Daniella Holley Screenshot (100).png|Becky Morris Screenshot (98).png|Venus Carlson Screenshot (96).png|Francesca Jenkins Screenshot (116).png|Greyphisto and Blackina Screenshot (105).png|The Glitter Wand